Power of Veto
The Power of Veto 'is a power in ''Big Brother. It been used in every iteration of the Big Brother franchise since being introduced in Big Brother 1 (U.S). The Powers of Veto The Power of Veto allows the owner to remove one of the Nominees from the Nomination Block. The POV also guarantees the holder safety should one of the nominees be removed. Typically the Head of Household chooses a new nomination. The POV is won weekly in a competition. Six houseguests compete for the Power of Veto: The HOH, the two nominees, and three other houseguests chosen by a random draw. '''The Types Of Vetos Classic Power of Veto The Classic Power of Veto was introduced in Big Brother 1 (U.S) ''has been used in every season of both iterations of the series since. The Classic POV allowed the winner to remove one nominee off the Nomination Block if he or she desired, including themselves. if the Veto were to be used the HOH would select the replacement nominee. '''Diamond Power of Veto' The Diamond Power of Veto was introduced on Week 5 of Big Brother Canada 3 ''as a brand new twist on the ''Classic POV. It worked almost identical to the Classic POV. Except if the winner chooses to use it, they will be able name the replacement nominee rather than the Head of Household. The Diamond Power of Veto only lasted from Week 5 till Week 7 of BBCAN3. The POV ''then reverted back to its classic state for the remainder of the season. ''The Diamond Power of Veto has yet to make a return since. The Power of Veto Meeting The winner of the POV calls the houseguests together to the living room and everyone takes their respective seats, either to the side of the living room or on the Nomination Block. The Veto holder begins the meeting by explaining what powers the Veto holds, if they choose they can ask the nominees to make a plea on why the POV should be used on them. Once nominees have made their speeches, the Veto holder makes his or her decision. If the holder chooses to use the Veto, he or she gives the Veto to the nominee that he or she has chosen to save. At this point, the Veto holder takes to the side of the living room and the Head of Household stands in front of the house and chooses a replacement nominee. If the Veto does not get used, the holder puts it away in a box and both nominees remain on the block. After all decisions are made, the Veto holder adjourns the meeting locking the nominations in place as the final nominees for eviction. In ''Big Brother Canada 2'', ''if the holder used the Veto on the Who Da Daddy Nominee, there would be no replacement nominee, leaving only the HOH's two nominees on the block come eviction night. Trivia * The first ever ''Power of Veto winner in Big Brother history was BBUS1's Pudge. * The first ever Diamond POV winner in Big Brother history was BBCAN3's Twerkquanda. * No houseguest in Big Brother Canada history has ever won more than 2 Vetos in a single season. * BBCAN1's Salsa was the first BBCAN houseguest to ever win multiple Vetos in a single season. * BBCAN1 winner Sabrina is the only BBCAN winner to have only won 1 Veto. Category:Big Brother Category:BBCAN Category:BB Twists Category:Competitions Category:BB Gameplay Category:Big Brother U.S